The Father She Always Knew
by Not-Quite-Perfect
Summary: Kagome had always known who her father was, but had believed him for dead. When she visits her cousin in England, she learns that things aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the Americanistic language... I'm not great at other languages.Or Irish accents.

Pre HBP, although some HBP is mentioned, (ie -Inferi)

Beware of OOC-ness

-

The Father She Always Knew

-

An Inuyasha - Harry Potter Crossover

-

Summary - Kagome had always known who her father was, but had believed him for dead. When she visits her cousin in England, she learns that things aren't always what they seem.

-

Kagome smiled widely as her cousin pulled her out of the train station he'd shown her.

"Where to next Seamus?" Kagome asked, as they walked down the street. Seamus just grinned. They walked quietly for awhile, as the cloudy sky blocked out the setting sun, casting a dark, almost night look across the city. Streetlights turned on before they stopped.

"Kagome... I think we're lost..."Seamus admitted after awhile longer, hours after the sunset.

"Really!" Kagome exclaimed a little hysterically.

"I'm Irish... I never said I was great around London..." Seamus muttered. Kagome stifled a laugh and looked around. A strange feeling came over Kagome and she shuddered. Seamus looked at her and saw the freightened look in her eyes.

"Kagome.. you all right?" Seamus asked, edging closer to her.

"Run..." Kagome said. Seamus looked at her. Kagome pointed behind Seamus and shook. Seamus looked over his shoulder and saw animated corspes heading for them.

"RUN!" Kagome yelled, pulling her cousin's hand and running the opposite direction, pulling him along. The corspes ran after them. The cousin's ran, dodging trees and strret lamps, until the corspes caught up with them. They caught...

-

Hope I did all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the last chapter… It kept getting rewritten.

Pre HBP, although some HBP is mentioned.

Beware of OOC-ness (and shortness)

* * *

The Father She Always Knew

* * *

An Inuyasha - Harry Potter Crossover

* * *

Summary - Kagome had always known who her father was, but had believed him for dead. When she visits her cousin in England, she learns that things aren't always what they seem.

* * *

They caught Seamus and Kagome screamed in her head. Acting on a whim, the time-traveling miko pulled Seamus away, her hands glowing a light purple as she did so. The animated corpses that had had contact with Seamus fell to the ground, unanimated. Kagome, taking her chances, started running with her cousin again, not once looking back.

* * *

Gasping for air twenty minutes later, Seamus and Kagome stopped at the edge of a forest in the backyard of a house in a respectable neighborhood, the Inferi still closing in on them. The cousins, glanced back at the Inferi, and then at the forest. The two began to head for the forest when a figure opened the backdoor of the house and stepped out. A flashlight shined on the two who then stiffened and started to run for it.

"Seamus Finnegan?" a female's voice asked. Seamus stopped and spun around.

"Run!" Seamus yelled at her, pointing back at the animated corpses then struggling to catch up with his cousin. The female looked at the Inferi in horror, then grabbed a bag and her cat and chased after Seamus.

* * *

Hours later, as dawn spilled through the trees, Seamus, Kagome, and Seamus's friend stood still, hopeful that the Inferi had not followed them in through the forest.

"This is the worst vacation ever, Seamus… So much for 'a break from stress' summer with my mom's brother's family." Kagome ranted at her cousin, upset that it had been ruined by living dead people.

"Calm down, Kagome… Da said ya came her to get over your frequent sicknesses… That won' happen if ya don't calm down." Seamus told his cousin, glancing briefly at his friend.

"_Why_ exactly did you not seemed surprised to see dead people bolting after us?" Kagome all but yelled at her cousin. Seamus looked shocked at Kagome's boldness.

"Sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Hermione Granger… a classmate of Seamus's… You're his cousin right?" the other girl asked. Kagome nodded.

"No harm no foul, I hope." Hermione whispered to Seamus, telling him to tell his cousin on of his darkest secrets.

"You want honesty?"

* * *


End file.
